potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The East India Trading Company
"We are the East India Trading Company. Under my rule we cannot fall, under God we cannot die!" -- Samuel Harrington, Former Lord Marshal of the EITC The East India Trading Company (EITC) also known as the Honourable East India Company (HEIC) or the British East India Company, originally chartered as the Governor and Company of Merchants of London Trading into the East Indies (1600–1708), then amalgamated as the United Company of Merchants of England Trading to the East Indies (1708-Present), is a British joint-stock company formed for the exploitation of trade with East and Southeast Asia, Africa, and India, but has expanded beyond into most of the Orient. It has many branches, the most famous, of course, being the Caribbean Branch. History of the Company The East India Trading Company, otherwise referred to as the East India Company or abbreviated as EITC, is a joint-stock company and megacorporation formed for pursuing and monopolizing trade with the East Indies and the Caribbean. The East India Company traded mainly in cotton, silk, indigo dye, salt, saltpetre, tea and opium. The Company was granted a Royal Charter by Queen Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. Shares of the Company were owned by wealthy merchants and aristocrats. The government owns shares, but still has indirect control over the entirety of The Company. The Company eventually came to rule large areas of India with its own private armies, exercising military power and assuming administrative functions. The EITC is supported in defense by the British Royal Navy and the British Royal Marines. The EITC also has its own fleet, which has come to be known as Beckett's Armada, named after the Company's former head, Lord Governor Cutler Beckett. The Black Guard The EITC Black Guard are the private military force of the East India Trading Company. The Black Guard is treated as a special operations and a defense force for the Company, performing investigations and reconnaissance/intelligence operations worldwide. This has led to many interrogation processes throughout the trade world, causing many to actually fear the EITC and its Black Guard forces. Brawlmartin, Governor of the Court of Directors, has assured everybody that the Company's goal is not to intimidate, but rather protect people. The Black Guard is mainly funded by its own Company, with some private funds coming from Harrington Enterprises. The Black Guard currently boasts 1,187,224 active military personnel, 9,246 of which are commissioned, officers. These personnel act, first and fore-most, as a defense force for the massive East India Trading Company. Experience Positioning System (Italics & Underline indicates elected position, bold indicates commissioned officer) Beckett's Armada Beckett's Armada is essentially the naval force for the Company. It received it's name following the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, the former Governor of the Court of Directors. It possesses an astonishing 455 ships, with 125 of those ships being either light or heavy class ships of the line. These ships range from merchant ships transporting goods to fishing ships reeling in product, all the way to defensive ships keeping a watchful eye on the entire sea-bound Company. Beckett's Armada works closely with the British Royal Navy in pursuing criminals, to providing protection where ever it is needed. The Armada also conducts its own expedition fleets to uncharted places, with the intent of settling trading posts and bringing back valuable commodities Army Recruitment and Mobilization Society The Army Recruitment and Mobilization Society (A.R.M.S.) seeks to more quickly and efficiently recruit and mobilize forces. Since its inception, its goal has more or less been met. More employees of the Company are also becoming soldiers within the Black Guard, and the organization has been able to fully take over and successfully manage the mobilization of soldiers across the map. The Court of Directors The Court of Directors is the highest authority in the EITC. They serve as the governing body and political aspect of the Company. The Court consists of 24 Members, Directors of the Company. The Court is presided over by the non-executive Chairman. Court votes can be vetoed by the Chairman, however, if the vote passes again by 2/3 majority, the Court can override the veto. Members Note: Ranked in seniority. #Chairman - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers #Director - Lord Andrew Mallace #Director - Lord Joseph Grey #Director - Lord Nathaniel Huntington #Director - Lord Maxamillion Beckett #Director - Sir Pulp Daggerlord #Director - Sir Hannibal Flores #Director - Sir Marcus Livingston #Director - Lady Nakoma Wolf The Company's Military The Company's Military is the official name of the EITC's Military branch, led by the second-in-command of the Company, TBA. It consists of 3 sub-branches, the Company's Army, the Company's Navy, and British Royal Marine Regiments, which also serve Great Britain. He controls all three sub-branches of the Company's Military and oversees the Departments within it. The Company's Army The main body of the EITC's military forces, they are trained and uniformed very similarly to the British Army, they wear black uniforms almost identical to the King's army and all of their officers currently serve in the British Army. They fight with the same tactics and skills as the King's Army, but fight and are paid for by the EITC. The Company's Navy Made up of the remains of Beckett's Armada, the EITC navy is a highly trained and well equipped navy made up of ex-Royal Navy officers and men who were brought into the EITC payroll during the War Against Piracy. The Special Operations Department The Special Operations Department is the EITC's Spec Ops group. It's primary subsidiary is the Black Guard, an elite group of talented mercenaries and assassins hired and trained by the Company to protect important military outposts and trade routes, as well as serve to aprehend fugitive pirates that are wanted by the High Command. The Department also holds the Black Watch, a covert black ops regiment that specializes in inflintration, espionage, and assassinations. The third subsidiary is the Criminal Investigation Division, which serves as a military police for the Company. The EITC Treasury The EITC Treasury is the official trade and financial branch of the EITC, and is led by the third-in-command of the Company, TBA. It consists of several Departments, which the Treasurer oversees. The EITC Enlistment Office The EITC Enlistment Office manages all enlistment and hiring of members to all branches of the Company, based on most suitable talents for each job. There are currently two active special courses, both for the Company's Military. The Office is run by TBA. Cadet Training Process (CTP) The CTP is a process that all Military Officer trainee's must pass. It involves the Officer Qualification Exam (OQE) at the end of the course, which will consist of physical and mental qualifications, intelligence examination, and more. Special Operations Profeciency Recruits who show eligibility to become a member of the Special Operations Department may choose to enlist in this course which will test them to determine whether or not they should become a member of the SOD. Category:EITC